racinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout Dominator
Burnout Dominator is a video game in the Burnout series. It was announced on December 5, 2006 for the PlayStation 2 and the PlayStation Portable. The game retains the core gameplay of the series, as players race at top speeds through dozens of World Tour events testing "reckless skill-based" driving techniques. Currently, there are no plans for the versions for each platform to interact with each other. This is also the only Burnout game that was not developed by Criterion Software, and the first Burnout game in the series since Burnout 2: Point of Impact to not feature the "Crash Mode". At the time Dominator was being developed, Criterion was busy working on Burnout Paradise and was waiting to re-introduce the mode in a new form for the latter title. Gameplay ]] The main focus in Burnout Dominator is the return of Burnouts. Burnouts are the result of draining a complete boost meter without stopping. The boost meter in Burnout Dominator is primarily orange flames prior to a full boost meter, at which point in time the flames turn blue (known as "Supercharge Boost"). Driving dangerously whilst using supercharge boost will light up the arrows on the boost meter, and when they are all lit, one can obtain another Burnout when one completely drains the boost bars. The process can be continually repeated and is known as a Burnout Chain. Prior to Burnout Dominator, Burnouts were last seen in Burnout 2: Point of Impact. Features removed from the previous game, Burnout Revenge, include Traffic Checking (the ability to ram into smaller vehicles heading in the same direction as the player's vehicle), Traffic Attack Mode, Crash Mode (a puzzle-orientated mode, in which one's vehicle is driven into an intersection full of traffic with the aim to cause the largest amount of damage possible), and online multiplayer support. Also, unlike all of the Criterion developed Burnout games, the Playstation 2 version of Burnout Dominator does not support USB steering wheels such as the Logitech Driving Force or Logitech Driving Force Pro. The main single player mode known as the World Tour is split into 7 different series, based on the different classes of car that are in the game. The series are Classic, Factory, Tuned, Hot Rod, Super, Race Specials and Dominator. The vehicle lineup is mostly new with some cars from previous 2 Burnout titles peppered into the game (such as the Custom Coupe Ultimate, Euro Circuit Racer and Works M-Type). The events and new challenges in the World Tour include: *Race (standard racing for finish line) *Road Rage (timed event where the goal is to takedown as many opponent drivers as possible) *Eliminator (similar to race, but the driver in last place every 30 seconds is eliminated from the race) *Burning Lap (single lap time trial) *Maniac Mode (a new mode to Burnout Dominator, it involves players driving as dangerously as they can to earn the highest scores possible by earning drifts, air, oncoming and near misses. Chaining Burnouts in this mode increases the score multiplier) *Drift Challenge (a challenge mode where your aim is to obtain as many feet as possible by drifting. Like Maniac Mode, chaining Burnouts for higher scores also apply here) *Near Miss Challenge (same as Drift Challenge, but focusing on narrowly missing traffic to earn scores) *Burnout Challenge (same as Drift Challenge, but focusing on obtaining Burnouts) The other single player mode in Burnout Dominator is known as "Record Breaker", and this mode allows one to set high scores for Race, Road Rage, Time Attack and Maniac Mode, without being restricted to specific event/location/series combinations that exist in the World Tour mode. Co-existing with the Record Breaker mode, the PlayStation Portable version of the game allows uploading of high scores via the Burnout HQ option, which can be viewed in the EA Nation section of the Burnout Dominator website List of Tracks Burnout Dominator consists of 12 different tracks, in 8 different locations, all based on locations in the real world. Each track has a forward and a reverse configuration. Additional tracks are planned for the PlayStation Portable version of the game, and can be downloaded via the Burnout HQ option in-game. Soundtrack As part of the EA Trax program, the following 33 licensed tracks are included in Burnout Dominator. . The title also includes a slightly revamped version of the theme song from Burnout 2: Point of Impact in the opening menu. denotes songs with explicit lyrics* *¡Forward, Russia! - Nine (from Give Me a Wall) *Alice in Chains - Would? (from Dirt) *Army of Anyone - It Doesn't Seem to Matter (from Army of Anyone) *Army of Me - Going Through Changes (from Citizen) *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend* (in four versions: English, Spanish, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese) (from The Best Damn Thing) *B'z - Friction (from Action) *Brand New - The Archers Bows Have Broken* (from The Devil and God Are Raging Inside Me) *Bromheads Jacket - Fight Music for the Fight* (from Dits from the Commuter Belt) *Dead Identities - Long Way Out (from Music from the Waiting Room) *Earl Greyhound - S.O.S (from Soft Targets) *Filter - Hey Man, Nice Shot* (Big Mac Mix) (original from Short Bus) *Hot Hot Heat - Give Up? (from Happiness Ltd.) *Jane's Addiction - Stop!* (from Ritual de lo Habitual) *Killswitch Engage - My Curse (from As Daylight Dies) *LCD Soundsystem - Us V. Them* (from Sound of Silver) *Lifetime - Haircuts and T-Shirts (from Lifetime) *Make Good Your Escape - Beautiful Ruin (from the Beautiful Ruin EP) *Maxeen - Block Out The World (from Hello Echo (Tour Edition)) *N.E.R.D - RockStar* (Jason Nevins Remix) (from In Search Of...) *Saosin - Collapse (from Saosin) *Senses Fail - Calling All Cars* (from Still Searching) *Shadows Fall - Burning the Lives (from Threads of Life) *Shiny Toy Guns - Le Disko* (from We Are Pilots) *Skybombers - It Goes Off* (from the Sirens EP) *Sugarcult - Dead Living (from Lights Out) *The Confession - Through These Eyes* (from Requiem) *The Fratellis - Chelsea Dagger* (from Costello Music) *The Have - One Step Ahead (from The Have EP) *The Photo Atlas - Red Orange Yellow (from No, Not Me, Never) *The Styles - Glitter Hits (J.J. Puig Mix) (original from You Love The Styles) *The Sword - Freya (from Age of Winters) *Trivium - Anthem (We Are The Fire)* (from The Crusade) *Wired All Wrong - Lost Angeles* (from Break out the Battle Tapes) References External links *Burnout Dominator Official Homepage *BurnoutAholics fan site *Experiment on the effects of alcohol on Burnout Dominator players Category:2007 video games Category:Burnout games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom ca:Burnout Dominator fr:Burnout Dominator fi:Burnout Dominator ms:Burnout Dominator